


Page Fifty-Seven

by Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, TIVA sex, TIVA smut, The infamous page 57
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-23 09:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan/pseuds/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan
Summary: The infamous page 57; Tony and Ziva explore each other and partake of adult pleasures. Part of the "You Complete Me" universe.
Relationships: Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. The Beginning - Nov 2005

Page Fifty-Seven

_Tony and Ziva and page 57…_

Chapter 1 – The Beginning – mid November 2005

"I don't know about this Ziva…" Tony hesitated outside the adult "toy" store.

"You want to try page fifty-seven, yes?" she pushed him in the direction of the store entrance.

"Well, yeah, _with_ you, but…" he slowed his steps once again.

Ziva turned him towards the store entrance and grabbed his hand firmly. She tugged him to get moving, nearly dragging him to the door. "Then we have to go inside the store to buy the items we need."

He took small steps, trying to prolong going inside the shop, "It's just… well, I…"

" _YOU_ have never been in one of these stores!" Ziva stepped in front of him and grinned as she locked eyes with him.

"Um… no… but I have a reputation," he gulped as he noticed the gleam in her eyes.

Ziva chuckled softly, "We perhaps shall put a bit more swag in that brag, yes?" She opened the door and shoved him inside the store. With an amused smile, she watched as his eyes skimmed the displays and shelves as the pair ambled deeper into the erotic boutique.

"Oh. My. God. Ziva," he whispered as they passed by a display of vibrators for women and another for men. "There are so many…"

"Yes, but the ones we want are over here," she pointed to the display of items similar to those on page fifty-seven of GSM. "Do we want the exact one or something similar but more to your and my liking?"

Tony opened his phone and found the picture of the page in his photos. "The one in that magazine has a dolphin head and tail," he pointed to the image. "Do they come in different sizes?"

She patted his arm, "We will find _your_ size; extra-large, yes?" She found the exact item and pointed it out to Tony. "There it is. The dolphin head is for me and the dolphin tail is for you. See how the two ends are on opposite sides of the ring?"

"And you are _sure_ this is going to work as the article says? Intense feeling and release?"

She nodded, "The vibrators stimulate the sensitive areas in addition to normal stimulation achieved during the act. I _told_ you that it works every time, at least for me…"

"But what if the vibrator on _me_ works too well? I can't lose my reputation of prolonging the satisfaction of the lady," he blushed slightly not quite believing they were having this conversation in a sex toy store.

Ziva pointed to the ring part of the toy, "This will slow that down for you. It fits over your shaft to provide pressure on the underside to delay release."

"Okey-dokey," he was skeptical but if she had knowledge of using the double vibe cock ring to increase pleasure, what the heck? He'd try it and see what happened. "So, we buy this one?"

She nodded and led him to another aisle, "Pick your favorite flavor and I will choose mine." Ziva added a bottle of chocolate-flavored body lube to their basket and watched as Tony perused the selections. He finally chose the strawberry-flavored one.

"Come; one more item and then we are done for now," she led him to the other end of the aisle to the selection of de-sensitizing sprays and gels. "This will help you last longer," she grinned at him. "For my pleasure _and_ yours…"

Tony gulped; would she expect him to pay for the items? "How do you know so much about this stuff anyhow?"

Ziva stopped so suddenly that Tony walked into her, not that he minded the physical contact with his new partner. _Work partner_ , he reminded himself.

"I worked undercover in a store similar to this one a year or so ago," she replied with a smirk. "I had to learn quickly about all the products and how they worked to be able to help customers make choices to be satisfied with their selections. One cannot simply return anything to a store like this if not happy with the item."

She carried their basket of items to the checkout and placed the items on the counter, "I think we shall have to come back again after we try these. See what else we can find, yes?" She winked at the young man behind the counter.

Tony pulled cash out of his wallet to make the purchase as Ziva examined a display of vibrators. He handed the cashier a fifty to cover the forty-nine dollars and change of the sale. "Keep the change," he waited for the man to bag their purchases in a brown paper bag.

"Here you go, sir, I think your lady will be extremely pleased with your selections. Come back any time and thank you for your business," he winked at Tony and grinned.

Tony grabbed the bag and then Ziva's arm; he just about dragged her out of the store. "That was… different…" he held the door for Ziva as she sat in the passenger seat of his Mustang. She took the bag from him and opened it as he ran around to the driver's side and climbed in. As he started the engine, Ziva was examining the items, particularly the dolphin double vibe and cock ring.

He glanced over at the Israeli once again taken aback at her natural beauty, her self-confidence, her attraction to him, and most importantly, his attraction to her. It was like they were two magnets being drawn together. She must have felt his look on her as she turned and smiled at him. Good lord, his heart was doing all sorts of flip-flops.

' _Work partner. Work partner,_ ' he forced his mind to repeat the phrase like a mantra as he drove to her apartment. The thought of her olive-toned skin and that fact that he would see _all_ of it again prodded him to drive a bit faster than usual. Anticipation was just about driving him crazy.

After their undercover op as a married pair of assassins, he wanted nothing more than to spend time with her alone, in a bedroom or other place where they could get naked and indulge in adult pleasures. He and Ziva were the only two who _knew_ that not all of their performance was an act. The feel of her core around him as she lowered herself on to him when she flipped them over had him hardening at the memory. That she had pleasured him as much as he had pleasured her was a sweet yet erotic memory.

They were almost to her street when she reached over and put her hand on his thigh, caressing the inner part through his jeans. He let out a sound that was between a sigh and a moan, causing her to grin at him.

She ran her hand over the bulge on the front of his jeans, "You like this, yes?"

"Uh huh," he managed to squeak out. "Just take it slow so you have something to play with once we get inside…"

Somehow, he managed to snake his hand between her thighs and ran a teasing finger along the crotch seam of her cargo pants. He could feel the dampness of her already as she pressed against his hand. He teased a bit more with his thumb and was rewarded with a slight moan from Ziva as she pressed against his fingers.

"You like it…" he whispered at her reactions. "Let's take this party inside." He shut off the engine and ran his finger along her crotch seam one more time as she squeezed his hardness through his jeans. "Who's the impatient one there, Miss David?"

"Let us get inside and get rid of clothing," the huskiness in her tone did not go unnoticed by her partner. He followed her to her door; she carried the brown paper bag with their purchases in her left hand and her keys in the other.

No sooner had he shut and locked the door behind him as Ziva put the bag on a small table by the door than she fused her mouth in his and pressed her body against his. She gyrated her hips, rubbing against the bulge in his jeans.

She fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, opening enough to run her hands over his bare chest. She could feel him tugging at the hem of her shirt to pull it from her pants. She managed to get his shirt off his shoulders and started pushing the sleeves down his arms while maintain the lip lock.

Tony kept his lips fused to Ziva's while tugging her shirt from the waist of her pants. He unfastened the buttons and pushed the top away from her shoulders, exposing her braless breasts. He let out an involuntary gasp as he spied the pert nipples. His fingers inched their way to tease her right nipple, first tracing around the areola, then rubbing the nubs as they became more pronounced. Ziva's hands finding the waist band of his jeans fueled the fire within him.

Ziva ran her finger down the length of the zipper on Tony's jeans, feeling the reaction from his already engorged cock beneath the fabric. She remembered the feel of him inside her from the undercover operation a week ago. That alone was enough to get her even wetter and she could feel the dampness seeping through the crotch of her panties. When Tony broke lip contact to suck at her nipples, she knew that her pants would be soaked through as well. He pushed her back onto the sofa so they could better access each other's sensitive areas.

Tony could feel Ziva easing the zipper of his jeans down, each inch with her fingers teasing his swollen member trying to burst free from the jeans and his boxers. The memory of the feel of her core around his dick from the undercover op a week ago had him almost to a painful hardness. He wanted, no _needed_ , to thrust his hardness deep into her. He slid his hands to the crotch of her cargo pants and ran the side of his hand along the seam. Ziva moaned as she pressed against his hand. He could feel the wetness from her through the layers of fabric.

Ziva paused in lowering Tony's jeans when he rubbed his hand along her crotch. God, she wanted him inside her _NOW_. She shoved his jeans down his legs, glancing at the obvious tenting of his boxers. Just one thin layer of cotton between her and what she wanted. She slid a hand into the waist of his underwear and brushed her fingers over his tip. She felt him shudder at her touch.

Tony nearly lost it when Ziva's hand found his engorged cock and teased the tip. He paused to gain a bit of control; he wanted to last long enough to pleasure her multiple times before he spent his release the first time. She wrapped her hand around his shaft as he tugged her cargo pants over her hips and pressed his mouth to the thin strip of fabric and lace covering her core. He felt Ziva tremble when he kissed over her sweet bud.

"Tony," a moan more than a word from her ramped up his arousal. Something about the way she said his name lit another fire within him. "Oh, more, Tony…"

He moved to fulfill her request causing her to release her hold on his member. He felt her tensing and thrust two fingers into her core. Pushing aside the narrow strip of the thong to access her sweet spot.

"Come for me," he whispered as he stroked fingers into her and pressed his tongue to her nub over the fabric. She bucked against him and moaned again riding the orgasm crest to its peak. He fought the urge to drive into her; his release could wait.

Ziva caught her breath, she looked down at Tony's cock, swollen and ready for action. She wanted that inside her, driving her to new pleasures. "Let us get the dolphin ring in place," she suggested. "It will help with keeping you from coming too soon."

Tony grabbed the bag, opening the folded top to find the cock ring. "Do we need to rinse this before we use it?" When she nodded, he carried the package to the bathroom sink and cut through the plastic. He rinsed the ring and dolphin parts with soap and water as Ziva put the button batteries in the two mini vibrators. She tested them by pressing the power button on the end of each one.

As she held the pulsing bullet in her hand, she grinned at her partner. Her hand with the vibrator cupped his balls. She heard the sharp intake of breath from him.

"Oh, lord, Ziva, that feels so good, but if you keep that up, I may not last much longer," he moaned as she moved the vibrator slightly.

"Then we need to get this all set in place," she switched the vibrators off to slide them into the sleeves on either end of the dolphin. One at the dolphin head to stimulate her; one at the dolphin tail to stimulate Tony.

He examined the ring and vibrator parts, "So how do we put this on, and when? I assume this part," he put his fingers through the largest ring, "Goes over my dick?"

"I will put it on you if you would like, yes?" she took his member in her hand and the toy in the other. She felt him jump and harden at her touch. "Put some of that lube on your shaft, please."

He opened the bottle of chocolate scented and flavored lube and drizzled it onto himself. Ziva worked it along his length to slick him up. He moaned and thrust into her hand involuntarily.

"Easy lion," she drew out his length and put the tip of his penis through the ring, then slowly eased it down to the base of his shaft. She made sure the dolphin's tail and head were on the correct sides and put the tail against his balls.

Tony watched her get the toy in place; something about just seeing her hands on his cock excited him even more. She took his hand and led him to the bed, throwing the down-filled comforter down to the foot of the bed and drawing back the Egyptian cotton top sheet. She pushed him down onto the bed on his back and nudged his butt cheeks with her hand to get him to scoot to the middle of the mattress.

Once he was in the position she wanted him, she raised a leg and straddled his hips, one knee on either side. She gathered his hand and brought it to her crotch. He got the hint and started teasing her bud with his fingers. He slid a finger towards her core; she was so wet for him already.

Ziva teased Tony's nipples with her fingers, eliciting moans that matched her own. She was close to peaking when she lowered herself onto his erection. She ground into him as he thrust into her from below.

"Oh yes, right there, right… there…" she clenched around his shaft as she rode the wave of orgasm. He was glad that the ring was in place or he would have shot his release into her right then.

She lay forward, resting her torso on his chest as she slowly came down from the high. He kept his cock still inside her savoring the way she wrapped around him like a glove made especially for him. She sighed and then pinched his left nipple. His dick jumped inside her, springing to life, and swelling even more.

She loved the way he filled her, as though his member was made especially for her. They fit together perfectly. He began a slow stroking into her core. She sat up and flicked the two vibrators on before grinding into him and meeting his thrusts with her rocking hips. She leaned forward to kiss him, parting her lips as his tongue begged entrance.

She sat back again, riding him. His hand teased her clit, the nub responded to him by engorging and sensitizing. He watched her face as she rode his dick. He glanced at their joined bodies, the vibes making his entire lower body tingle and tremble with arousal and pleasure. He watched as he thrust into her core, just seeing their conjoined flesh aroused him even more, if that was possible.

She brushed his hand away and leaned forward again, grinding into his pelvis and the dolphin head vibrator. He could feel her core pulsing around him and thrust to meet her motions. She tightened as she climaxed yet again and sank into his chest with a loud moan that also could have been a scream. (She did tell him that she was a screamer after all.)

He slowed his motions but did not stop completely. She was panting against him and he could feel her heart racing. He gave her a few minutes to come down, slowly stroking into her and gently kissing her. When she lifted her torso slightly, he flipped them over.

"Get ready to have your mind blown, Miss David," he whispered in her ear as he increased the thrust speed and depth.

"You will lose yours," she smirked as she raised her hips slightly and shoved a folded pillow under them. "Let me see your dick driving into me before your final moves…" She watched as he raised up pulling her hips with him so she could watch him enter her. A loud moan escaped from her; he nearly lost his mind.

Tony drove into her core, the vibrators titillating and sensitizing their lower regions in addition to the natural motions prodding them towards the final release. Ziva started writhing beneath him, so he set her hips back on the folded pillow and leaned forward for maximum penetration. Both of them had racing hearts and ragged breathing as each one moaned. Tony knew he was getting close to release, but he tried to make sure Ziva came with him. He pounded into her, each deep thrust bringing him one step closer to the final thrust and release.

Ziva rubbed against her partner as his cock pounded into her. The vibrators set her entire body tingling and her nub felt ready to explode. She felt her release building and her insides clenching the dick that was filling her.

Tony felt Ziva's folds tighten and her core pulsating around his member; he thrust harder and faster; going deep into her. The dolphin tail vibration on his balls was making his head spin and his balls tingle. He felt the release building, knowing it would be explosive. Almost… there… he drove deep and felt Ziva clench around him as she screamed his name.

He drove deep again and nearly passed out as he cusped and released. "Holy… shit… Ziva… oh…" he gasped as he fell forward, trying to use his arms to support his weight. His cock was buried deep inside her and throbbing even after his release. She rolled them so that she was on top and positioned herself so that his member stayed in her core for as long as possible.

Their hearts pounded in their chests; each could feel the other's heart beats and ragged gasps of breath. They lay entwined coming down from the high. Ziva sat up and switched off the vibes, then slowly leaned forward again trying to keep the now spent cock in her core as long as possible. She was addicted to the feel of him inside her.

"Do you believe me now?" Ziva raised her head to put a soft kiss on Tony's lips and look at his face.

"About?"

"Page fifty-seven."

Tony smirked, "Hell yes; but we may have to try again to see if we get consistent results."

She patted his cheek with her hand and laughed, "How many times?"

"Tonight?"

"Well, I guess that is a start."

He caressed her face with his hand, "I think I'm good for another two or three more tonight. You?"

"Bring it on." She rolled to his side to snuggle into him. Both missed the contact of the body parts, but knew that after a bit of a rest, there would be at least one or two more encore performances. Both were extremely glad it was a Friday night for a weekend off call. Although Tony was sure both would be walking gingerly on Monday morning…


	2. Repeat Performance - November 2012

Chapter 2: Repeat Performance – November 2012

_Twister sheets with adult version of the game from adult toy store_

"DiNozzo, take Ziva with you and check out the place of employment," Gibbs barked at his team as they processed the crime scene.

Tony was examining a harness made of leather and woven webbing straps that was hanging from a wooden beam on the ceiling of the master bedroom. He moved the straps with his gloved hands and realization hit him like a ton of bricks. He glanced over at Ziva bent over some piece of evidence on the floor. He tried not to ogle her backside. His imagination got the better of him and he tried to picture her in the sex swing/sling he currently was examining. How hot would that be?

A slap to the back of the head brought him from his reverie. "I gave you an order, DiNozzo. Get to it," Gibbs hissed. "Daydream later."

"Yes, boss, on it," he jumped at the contact and gruffness in his team leader's voice. He was about to ask what the order was when Ziva saved his hide.

"Come, we are to go to the employer," she held up a pay stub that Tim had found on the nightstand. She used her phone to take a picture of the name and address of the store where the deceased had worked.

He followed her out to the Charger, eyes focused on her derriere. Now that they were as good as living together in her apartment, he had days where he seemed to notice things about her body to the point of distraction. Not that he didn't get enough of seeing _all_ of her these days, but he wanted more. He was addicted to her, plain and simple.

"So, um, where are we going?" Tony nearly walked into Ziva when she stopped abruptly about five feet from the car.

She locked eyes with her partner, " _YOU_ were googling my butt!"

"Ogling; and... so what if I was? I rather like your behind… and the rest of you," he shot back with a grin.

She prodded his chest with her finger, "You admitted it! What if Gibbs sees? Are we ready to deal with the consequences? I thought we agreed to keep this out of the job, yes?" Her eyes were fiery as she questioned her lover.

Tony put a hand on each of her hips, "We did, but I just… I can't… I want to touch you… can't get enough of you…" She put a finger on his lips to quiet him.

" _Not here!_ " she lowered her voice significantly when their team leader exited the front door of the house. She nodded slightly in the direction of the crime scene, " _He's watching._ " She turned and strode the passenger door of the car and yanked it open. "Let us go."

Tony quickly ran to the driver's side and climbed in the seat. "Where to, Navigator?" At her puzzled and slightly annoyed look, he added, "Movie reference; _Flight of the Navigator._ "

Ziva read the address off the image of the business card on her phone and then entered the information to the GPS on the dash. As the pair turned into the parking lot of the store at the address, Tony chuckled.

"Of course, _we_ would get sent to this place; who else would question an employer who runs a business called _Naughty Treasures and Pleasures_?"

Ziva patted his arm, "We are here to investigate… Focus on the case, my little hairy butt."

"Aw, Ziva, you just took all the fun away," he complained as they walked to the entrance.

"Welcome to _NTP_ ," a female voice greeted the agents as they entered the emporium. "Is there anything I can help you with today? Perhaps some couple's toys or…"

Ziva flashed her credentials, "NCIS Special Agent Ziva David, and my partner, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. Do you know this woman?" She pulled up the photo of the deceased on her phone to show the woman who greeted them.

Tony listened to the conversation between Ziva and the store employee while glancing around at the displays in the main aisle of the store. One in particular caught his eye and he wandered over to the colorful display with a large sign: ' _As seen in GSM!_ ' He squinted to see the page from the magazine reproduced on the display and nearly burst out laughing. Another page fifty-seven!

He could hear Ziva and the clerk discussing their victim and her work hours at the store. Apparently, she was an assistant manager on the night shift. He tried to focus on the conversation, but the colorful display and the item being marketed distracted him.

Sets of sheets with brightly colored dots, arranged as if they were a _Twister_ game mat were stacked on the shelves. The spinner and a set of 'action cards' were included with the linens. One of the images from the GSM page showed a couple on the sheets in various positions; they were engaged in various acts of pleasuring each other…

"TONY!" He jumped at Ziva's voice and presence at his side.

"I um… I _was_ listening, I swear… she worked as the assistant manager on the night shift and has not been in to work in three days…" he locked gazes with Ziva. "See?"

She nodded, "Very good; now what has you so distracted that you did not answer me when I asked you a question?"

He pointed to the sign, "Another page fifty-seven… we gotta try these, Ziva. Please?" he gave her his best puppy eyes.

"We can come back after work and buy them," she suggested.

"Let's get a set now, that way we can try them at home soon," he replied.

"Are _you_ going to explain to Gibbs why we have a set of adult _Twister_ sheets and game cards if he finds out?"

Tony thought a minute, "He won't. I'll put the bag with our purchase right in my trunk when we get back to NCIS. Who's gonna know except you and me?" He picked up a set of queen-sized sheets to show her. "We can wash them tonight and try them tomorrow," he suggested with a grin. "And no, Timmy and Abby will _not_ be joining us for _this_ game of _Twister._ "

Ziva smirked at him, "I take no responsibility if Gibbs finds out that you purchased those while we were working. That said," she winked at him, "I would be very happy to try them with you as soon as possible."

Tony completed the purchase and the clerk put the sheets set in a plain brown shopping bag.

"Thank you, sir. I am sure you two will enjoy your new sheets."

~Page Fifty-Seven~

Tony smirked at Ziva as he pulled into the parking lot for her apartment building, "I _told_ you I could get away with buying the sheets while we were at the store interviewing the personnel. Gibbs is none the wiser that _we_ have a new 'toy' to try. I think…"

Ziva held up her ringing phone, "Gibbs."

"How the heck?" Tony shook his head.

"David," she listened to the boss man briefly and then pulled the phone away from her ear. She turned to Tony, "You left the receipt for the sheets in the Charger."

"Shit!" Tony had tried to be so careful with their purchase, knowing that _any_ small clue could have one Leroy Jethro Gibbs breathing down their necks in a heartbeat.

Ziva put a hand on his arm, "Tim found the paper on the floor of the car; there were footprints on it, so they assumed one of us had it stuck to the bottom of a foot. Gibbs noted that the day and time of sale were while we at the store."

"Whew!"

Tony parked his Cadillac next to Ziva's Mini. He retrieved the plain brown shopping bag from the trunk. Ziva slid her hand in his free hand and the two headed to her apartment. Once inside, Tony dumped the shrink-wrapped sheets, spinner, and deck of _Twistsex_ cards on the coffee table.

"Are we ordering in or heating leftovers?" Ziva checked what was in the fridge as Tony tore the shrink wrap from the package.

"Either one okay with me," he replied. "Do we still have that leftover manicotti from last night?"

Ziva pulled a covered foil pan from the bottom shelf, "One more meal's worth. I will get it heated up."

Tony put the spinner to the side, he ran a hand along the sheets. A bit scratchy, probably from the sizing put on the fabric for packaging; fabric softener should fix that issue. He put the flat sheet and fitted sheet to the side with the pillowcases. The deck of cards was the most interesting to him.

He tore the plastic wrapping from the box of cards and slid the deck into his hand. The cards were over-sized, about twice the size of a standard poker card. He split the cards into two piles. One had orange hands printed on the back; the other, orange feet.

"Hey, Ziva, there are hand cards and foot cards, but no _butt_ cards," he called out to her. "What happens if one of us puts a butt cheek on a color?"

Ziva startled him when she replied from just behind him, "We make up our own rules?"

"This could get _extremely_ interesting, you know," he grinned at her as he waggled his eyebrows. "Especially if we agree anything, well anything we both agree to, goes." He gathered the sheets and pillowcases and carried the linens to the laundry room. "I'll get the washer started…"

As they ate dinner, both flipped through the decks of cards, sharing interesting ones with each other. Tony read a card to himself and grinned at Ziva. He scooted closer to her and ran two fingers lightly down either side of her spine. She involuntarily shivered, not from cold. He showed her the card.

' _Use just two fingers on the same hand to touch your partner in an unexpected way._ ' Ziva read the card, one of the six wild cards, three per deck. Tony used an even lighter touch the second time, and Ziva could feel the fire in her skin where he touched. She let out a small moan, ramping up the excitement and beginnings of arousal they both were feeling.

He unbuttoned several of the fastenings and slid his hand into Ziva's shirt, fingering her nipples. She turned and straddled his lap, grinding herself on the growing bulge in his pants. Her lips locked on his as the two moved hands to undress the other. Ziva stood and dropped her pants to the floor, then tugged Tony's trousers down his legs. She again straddled his lap with just his boxers and her panties between them. She rubbed herself along his hard length, feeling him harden even more beneath her.

Tony reached down to his boxers and freed his erection from the confines of the cotton garment. He moved the crotch fabric of Ziva's panties to the side and slid his hard length along her crotch. He could feel the heat and dampness from her core. Ziva shifted slightly and positioned herself so that the smooth head of his cock was at her entrance. She lowered her core on to his length to moans of pleasure from both of them.

Tony drove in deep, burying his full length inside her. Ziva's core fit him like a personalized glove. No matter how many times he made love to this woman, each time was as arousing and electrifying as the first time. Had it really been _seven_ years ago that she had rolled them over on that undercover op to join their bodies?

Ziva pressed herself to Tony's pelvis as his full length filled her core. He fit her as though his manhood was made especially for her. No matter how many times she made love to this man, each time was as sensual, electrifying, and erotic as the first time all those years ago. She ground her sensitive bud into his pelvis creating the friction she needed.

Ziva brushed her lips on Tony's, parting them slightly to invite him in. The couple were locked in a deep kiss thrusting and rubbing their bodies together in sync when both of their phones rang.

Ziva sat up, Tony's full hard length still deep within her core, and gathered the phones from the end table. She glanced at both screens.

"Gibbs for you and McGee for me," she handed Tony his phone. She moved slightly to indicate to him that she did not want to decouple.

"SHIT!" Tony swiped the screen on his phone to answer his call as Ziva did the same. "Yeah, boss?" He slowly moved his hips to slide in and out of Ziva's wet core earning a smile of delight from her.

"David," Ziva answered Tim's call. She rocked her hips to meet her lover's slow thrusts.

Both listened to their callers, moving in sync to keep their lovemaking going, but trying their best to keep it undetected by the respective callers. Ziva intentionally rippled her walls around his length; Tony had to bite his lip to stop the moan that wanted to escape.

_'We are going to finish this,_ ' he mouthed at her. Ziva nodded and smirked as he used his free hand to tease her bud.

"Okay, Tim. I will meet you there; remember… to text me that address," Ziva ended her call and dropped her phone on the sofa cushion. She hoped that McGee had not detected the slight pause in her sentence as Tony's thumb had touched her clit just the right way.

"Got it, boss. I'll pick up Ziva on the way," Tony set his phone next to Ziva's and pulled his lover in for a kiss. She let out a suppressed moan as soon as Tony ended his call. "We gotta finish this quick, but we're gonna finish it."

"Uh huh," Ziva shifted slightly as Tony's thrusts became faster and deeper. She ground herself against him building to her orgasm.

He felt Ziva's core start to pulsate and tighten around his length; she was close to her release. He pounded into her from below feeling the familiar tightening in his balls as his body neared his own release.

"Zi…va…" his cum shot into her as he climaxed. Ziva's climax followed his.

"Aaahhhhh…" She rested against his chest. The couple felt each other's hearts pounding as they came down and caught breaths. Ziva raised her head and kissed his mouth.

"I guess we have to get going," she sighed.

"Unfortunately…"

~Page Fifty-Seven~

Ziva pulled the Twister sheets and pillowcases from the dryer; luckily, Tony had remembered to move the wet sheets from the washer to the dryer before they left to meet the rest of the team at the crime scene two nights before.

She handed the sheets to Tony with a wink, "Take these to the bedroom; I will get the spinner and cards from the living room…" He grinned at her as she prodded him towards the bedroom and headed in the opposite direction.

Tony tugged the fitted sheet into place on the queen-sized mattress, grinning at the anticipation of their adventures with _Twistsex_. After two days of working the leads in the case pretty much nonstop, he was ready for 'play' time with Ziva.

"Hey, Zi, do we want both sheets on the bed or just the fitted sheet to start?" he called out to her.

Her voice from right behind him made him jump, "Let us start with just the fitted sheet. Sorry, I did not mean to cause you to startle."

"Damn Ninja sneak," he muttered under his breath. "I um… you didn't…" he tried to deflect.

She put a finger on his lips, "Hush before you bury yourself into a hole." To emphasize her point, she fused her lips to his, effectively shutting him up. She moved her hands to his shirt, tugging the tails from his pants as she unbuttoned from top to bottom.

She pushed the shirt down his arms and let it drop to the floor, then ran her fingers through his chest hair. There was something about that broad chest that brought her comfort, among other things. She watched her lover's face as she stroked his chest; he hummed similar to a cat purring.

He started to reach for her shirt to unfasten the buttons; she pushed his hands back. "Not this time," she purred. "Let me undress for you…" She pushed him down to the bed so that he was sitting on the foot. Slowly she unbuttoned her top, teasing him with every single one of them. Each button exposed a bit more of her as he watched in pure anticipation.

Once all the buttons were undone, she inched the top down her arms. He reached over to help her speed things up, but again she pushed his hands away.

"Damn, Ziva, you're killing me here…"

Ziva gave him a coy and teasing smile, "What is that saying? Good things come to those who wait, yes?"

Tony waggled his eyebrows at her, "Even your impatient boyfriend who just wants to get his hands on your naked body…" He watched as she completed her slow - painstakingly slow to him - striptease; he now understood the meaning of the 'tease' in the word.

When completely undressed, Ziva gathered her discarded clothing from the floor, bending and turning to have maximum effect on the man ogling her. She carried the clothes to the laundry basket and sashayed back to her lover. He stood to undress, and she stopped his hands yet again.

" _I_ will undress you as well," she teased as she worked his belt from the loops in his pants. Once the belt was free, she hung it on his belt rack in the closet before undoing his pants' waist. Her hand teased the exposed skin just above the fabric. She unbuttoned the waist button and then ran a finger alongside the zipper. Tony moaned and sighed as she slowly inched the zipper down.

"Oh, god, Ziva," he felt his entire body tingling with arousal. She slowly lowered the pants down over his hips, brushing her hands over the bulge in his boxers as she did. When the pants were just above his knees, she ran a hand along his inner thigh from knee up to the juncture of his leg and hip. She smiled at his sharp intake of breath as her finger traced over the crease in his skin, running from outer edge to just under his scrotum.

Ziva repeated the slow downward move of his boxers teasing as she lowered them inch by inch. Finally, all of his clothes were on the floor; she pushed him into a sitting position on the bed and removed his socks. As with her own clothing, she retrieved his from the floor, placing the socks, boxers, and shirt in the laundry basket and folding the pants over the back of a chair.

Back at the bed, she pushed her lover onto his back with a grin. She motioned for him to move up towards the headboard so that all of him was on the bed.

"Spin that spinner, my little hairy butt," she commanded. Tony grabbed the spinner; he loved when she took charge. It was a big turn on for him; almost as much as when she was on top of him.

"Left foot red," he noted as Ziva moved to place her left foot on a red dot on the sheet. She reached for a 'foot' card from the stack on the nightstand.

She read the card to herself, "Hmmm, the red directions are to use your foot to give your partner a touch massage any place on the body that you choose." She gave him an elevator eyes look over and moved her right foot to his ankle. Then she slowly and deliberately moved her toes lightly along his leg to his inner thigh, eliciting a moan of delight from her partner and lover.

Tony spun the spinner for his first turn, "Right hand, green." He placed his hand a green dot and reached for a 'hand' card from the deck. He studied the card for a minute and then gave Ziva a mischievous grin. His left hand hovered over her torso before he lightly touched a finger to her nipple. It hardened under his touch as he very lightly touched her with the single finger. He watched as her skin on her breast turned into goose bumps.

"Use a single finger to try to create goose bumps anywhere on your partner's body," he quoted the card as he continued the light touch. He bent closer and blew gently on her skin to watch how she reacted.

"Tony, oh…" she moaned with pleasure.

He grinned again, "Two can play at the tease game, sweetcheeks…"

The back and forth continued for another three or four rounds each with the teasing, pleasing, arousing, caressing, and ramping up the excitement and need for each other. Both tried to keep the game going, but when Ziva leaned forward on all fours to grab a foot card, Tony pressed himself to her, sliding his length between her legs. He could feel her heat and the wetness from her core even without entering her.

Ziva pressed back against him, savoring the feel of his hard manhood rubbing along her crotch. She tried to compose herself to read the card she'd chosen. She read the wild card out loud, " _Straddle your partner's hips with a foot to each side. What happens next is totally up to you."_

Tony lay back to help Ziva get into position. She placed a foot on either side of his hips, standing above him on the bed. She watched him squirm in anticipation as she stayed still just eyeing his body from above. Slowly, oh so slowly, she lowered her torso so that she was squatting over her lover's pelvis. Her dampening core was just inches above his swollen member.

Ziva readjusted so that she was on her knees above him. She could feel him straining to touch her crotch with his throbbing cock. She teased him by hovering just out of reach until neither of them could bear the torture of not joining any longer.

She lowered herself slightly so that his tip was inside her. He groaned with the electricity of the union of their bodies after so much teasing. Ziva closed her eyes as he pushed another half inch or so into her. She lowered her torso further, and so it went, inch by inch until Tony's manhood was fully inserted in her core.

"So. Wet." Tony trembled slightly as he tried to prolong the initial sensation of having his cock inside her.

"Mm hmm, you are… so… hard for me," Ziva moaned in pleasure. She involuntarily trembled as his hand stroked her sensitive bud. "Fire… set me on fire…" She rocked her hips against him eliciting a sigh combined with a moan from her lover.

He fought the urge to drive into her hard and fast and get to release. He wanted to last as long as possible before his release to extend the pleasure for both of them. "Zi, I… go slow… want to last for more… intense…" She rocked on his length again, sending a wave of sensation through both.

"Keep that up and I…" she rocked and slid along his full length. He moaned and grabbed her hips with his hands to steady his lover as he drove deep into her. He pulled her down for a kiss as she ground into his pelvis. He thrust deep and hard into her core as she moaned into his kiss.

They broke for air, bodies now moving in sync.

"Hard, I want it hard and fast… To… neeeee…" she could feel her core pulsing with his thrusts.

Tony flipped Ziva onto her back, pulling her legs over his shoulders. "Hard… n… fast…" he panted as his motions increased in speed and depth. He pounded his length into her core, his balls slapped her behind as he moved.

Her moans became a low-level keening of his name, which turned him on even more. When she moaned his name that way, he was like a sex-machine, pounding them to release. He felt her walls tighten and spasm around his shaft. Ziva let out a scream-moan of his name as she orgasmed.

"To…ooo…neeeeeeeeeeeee…"

He slammed deep into her; his whole lower body shook as his release came. "Oh…" was all he could manage. He felt as though he had exploded and fought to keep from falling onto Ziva. He turned them slightly so he wouldn't crush her with his weight. Their hearts pounded against each other as they gasped in ragged breaths.

Ziva brushed her lips on his. "I… wow…"

"Yeah… wow…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Referenced story "Twister TIVA-style"

**Author's Note:**

> For more on what happened in 'Undercovers' see the story 'The Rest of the Story'


End file.
